


Love Can Make You Blind (It Can Also Make You An Idiot)

by thelibraryofalexandria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Butch/Femme, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Disaster Lesbians, F/F, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelibraryofalexandria/pseuds/thelibraryofalexandria
Summary: Akaashi Kimiko, setter for Fukurodani's Girls Volleyball Team and long-time admirer of Bokuto Kamiya, heads over to her captain's house for what is most definitely not a date, thank you very much. Unluckily for her, Bokuto is sure it is one.Or,Two lesbians who are terrible at communication, but in different ways. It all works out... eventually.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Love Can Make You Blind (It Can Also Make You An Idiot)

Akaashi rounded the last corner on the way to Bokuto’s house, swinging the bag of ingredients over her shoulder again. Right before leaving her father had looked up from his computer, smirking.

“Just don’t forget that you have to be at practice before 8 in the morning, dear!” he called from his spot at his desk. She nodded, heading out the door in such a hurry that she didn’t realize the meaning behind her father’s words.

(She also missed her papa throwing a tea towel in his face from the kitchen.)

Taking a deep breath, she reached the end of Bokuto’s driveway. She increased her walking speed, quickly reaching the door and ringing the doorbell. There was a crash from inside the house, and then the door opened to reveal one Bokuto Kamiya, captain of Fukurodani’s girls volleyball team and well-known crush of Akaashi Kimiko, in all her exuberant glory. A bright grin spread across both of their faces.

“Hey hey, ‘Kaashi!” 

“Hello Bokuto-san. May I come in?”

“Oh, oh yeah, sorry!”

She moved out of the way, letting Akaashi in and walking alongside her to the kitchen, babbling away.

“So, Akaashi,” Bokuto started, looking down into the bag. “What’s for dinner?”

“Just omurice today, I’m afraid.” she replied while placing the bag on the bench, suddenly feeling a little insecure.

Is it too bland?

Does she not like it?

Oh no, what if she kicks me out over this one choice of foo-

The captain cut through her thoughts with a wave of her hand, starting to help unpack the ingredients.

“No, it sounds super good! Hey, ‘Kaashi, I just wanted to say-” the setter gulped “-that your dress looks super cute today!”

“O-oh, this one?” Akaashi looked down at the basic light-blue dress she was wearing, fiddling with the hem for a second before letting it go.

“Thank you Bokuto-san,” she finally said, glancing up at Bokuto once more to see the red-blue mix of her flannel. Akaashi’s lips quirked up slightly in a fond manner, before schooling her expression blank again. “I like your shirt as well.”

“You do? Thanks! I borrowed it from my oldest brother one time and he never asked to have it back so I never gave it back!... Well, except for that one time he burst into the living room, everyone was scar-”

Akaashi let Bokuto’s words fade into the background as she put the rice on to cook. Filling the pot with both rice and water, she lifted it out from under the tap and-

“Oh!”

-she stumbled, nearly dropping it. Falling backwards in an effort to not drop the pot, she found herself being caught. Looking up, she realized she’d fallen straight back- into Bokuto’s arms.

“Hey Akaashi, are you okay?” the captain’s eyes were full of worry, and Akaashi’s face immediately went bright red. She stood straight up, taking the pot over to the stove and placing it down. Trying to calm her blushing face, she took in deep breaths, and then turned back to Bokuto.

“I’m fine Bokuto-san, it was just heavier than I expected.”

Bokuto’s face lit up once again, and she nodded eagerly before grabbing Akaashi’s hand and tugging her out of the kitchen towards her room.

“C’mon Akaashi!” she yelled, dragging her up the stairs. “I gotta tell you about what happened yesterday!”

~o0o~ 

Akaashi leaned back onto the wall of pillows on Bokuto’s bed, trying to hide the small smile on her face. In front of her, the owl-like captain was acting out what had happened at the party the night before with Kuroo.

“And then- you gotta listen here Kaashi, because this part is important- I ran up to the chain-link fence outside this guys house and thought to myself “I’ve never scaled a wall that high before,” and then I woke up at home!”

There was a snort from the setter, but after realizing what she’d done, she quickly covered her mouth. Bokuto looked at her in delight, jumping on the bed to grab her hand and move it down to the bed.

“Hey, hey, don’t do that! That was super cute!”

The longer Bokuto stared down at their intertwined hands, the more red Akaashi’s face became. The captain, seemingly snapping out of her trance, moved her hand to the back of her head.

Akaashi would be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed.

“A-anyways!” Bokuto exclaimed, moving a little closer to Akaashi. “What’re we gonna do now?”

Akaashi hummed. “I’m not sure. What do girls usually do at sleepovers?”

Granted, with the amount of times Akaashi had stayed over at Bokuto’s house this topic really should have come up, but usually Bokuto never ran out of topics to talk about.

“Ooooh, ooooh, I know!” Bokuto flopped onto her back, nearly hitting Akaashi’s feet. “We can talk about love!”

Warning signs flashed in the setters head. “What do you mean by love, Bokuto-san?”

“Well, y’know, like crushes!” Bokuto twiddled her fingers together, becoming more confident with every word. “What’s your type and all that jazz?”

Akaashi sighed, but as she leaned back into the headboard, her mouth opened up, voice full of honesty.

“I like someone who’s passionate,” She tried to focus on the poster in front of the bed, but her eyes started to wander down to the girl next to her. “Someone who isn’t afraid to be loud and proud and unequivocally themselves.”

Bokuto didn’t entirely get what that word meant, but Akaashi’s brow was slowly softening and her lips were relaxing into a small grin, so Bokuto beckoned for her to continue.

“They-” Akaashi struggled for a second, before finally saying it- “She’s boisterous, and kind, and- she shines, brighter than any star in the universe.”

Akaashi chuckled, closing her eyes.

“And I love her for it.”

There was silence for a few seconds, and then-

“Awww, Kaashi!”

Opening her eyes once again, she looked over to see her captain pouting.

“That was really adorable, but I meant like looks and stuff!”

“O-oh!” for the fourth time that night, Akaashi’s face lit up once again, and she tried to fix her mistake. “I like girls who wear a more masculine fashion.”

Bokuto cocked her head to the side in confusion.

“Like butch girls?”

Akaashi nodded, and Bokuto’s face lit up.

“Oh! I’m a butch girl!”

Well, that broke what was left of Akaashi’s composure.

She started sputtering, eyes wide and shocked. She had never been so flustered, desperately trying to hide her redder-than-fire face in her hands, and she sat there panicking for what felt like an hour before abruptly standing up and yelling some terrible excuse about “Finishing off dinner!” before running out of the room and down the stairs. 

Bokuto watched her run out of the room, confused as ever. “Geez, what’s got her so worked up?”

Though she was befuddled by Akaashi’s reaction, the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Bokuto sighed, and looked out the door the setter had run out not 10 minutes ago..

“Sorry Kaashi. I’ve been trying to be a good girlfriend, but I can’t even plan out a nice date.”

"How am I supposed to fix this?"

~o0o~ 

Akaashi listened to the sizzle of the egg mixture hitting the pan, focused on spreading it in an even coat. In her panic, she’d quickly completed the fried rice and first three omelettes, and was now onto the final one. It had become muscle memory by now, and she easily transferred the fried rice into the omelette. All the while, both her heart and mind were racing.

Why would Bokuto say that?

Was she offering to be her girlfriend? Trying to show how much she was Akaashi’s type?

The setter shook her head vigorously, trying to knock out all those thoughts. “No, Akaashi, that’s not what she meant,” she murmured to herself, rolling up the omelette with surprising accuracy. “She was just being nice and making connections.”

Moving the omelette onto the second plate to her right, she pulled out the ketchup bottle, drizzling it over the top liberally. Finally having finished, she exhaled, yet it had a certain tone of sadness to it. The questioning thoughts had left her mind, leaving the self-deprecating ones a free land to roam. 

“Don’t be stupid,” she whispered, gripping the countertop. “She could never like you like that. Get over yourself. Do you really think you have a- Oomph!”

She didn’t have a chance to finish her sentence before she was enveloped from behind, hands twisting over her shoulders and resting on her stomach. To her great surprise, she felt warm lips press a kiss on the back of her neck. They stayed for a few seconds, before the person (There was only one person it could possibly be, who else you idio-) moved to rest their nose against the spot they had just kissed.

In this moment Akaashi Kimiko will always say that she didn’t squeak; it was something she’d hold firm on to her dying day.

(Bokuto begged to differ.)

“Kaaaaaashi,” she whined, nuzzling inwards. “Why are you still so red? You aren’t getting a fever, are you?”

“N-no, Bokuto-san, I’m not.”

“Then why are you blushing so hard?”

“It’s because,” inhale, exhale. Slow and steady.

“IthinkI’vebeeninlovewithyoufornearlyayearnowandyoudon’tfeelanythingformebuteverythingyoudogivesmebutterfliesinmystomach!”

Oh, that did not go to plan.

Bokuto only heard a small part of what Akaashi had said, but a small part was enough. Lifting her arms out from around Akaashi’s neck, she grabbed her setter's shoulders and turned her around so they were facing each other.

“Oh, Kaashi.”

Bokuto was upset at first; Akaashi’s eyes were squeezed shut, but Bokuto could see how they were filling with tears threatening to spill over, and the furrowed brow showing how stressed the other girl was about this. Then, it was sadness; how long had Akaashi been holding all of this in? Didn’t she know she could go to Bokuto with anything at all? She quickly made up her mind, knowing exactly what she had to do.

Akaashi, on the other hand, was frozen in fear. All of the careful planning that had gone into making sure she didn’t know- the hidden looks, the carefully crafted excuses, the bouts of anxiety spent tucked away in a cubicle of the girls bathroom rather than with her captain- all washed down the drain. She hadn’t moved, just let Bokuto pull her around, and as something came in contact with her cheek, she flinched- and then, rather hesitantly, she raised her hand upwards.

Bokuto pecked Akaashi’s cheek, a grin forming on her face as she felt the setter’s hand on her hair, a tiny smile growing on her face. Bokuto moved to the next spot, directly above her eyebrow, and left a delicate kiss there as well. Akaashi began to giggle.

The captain continued this for quite a while, pressing soft smooches onto Akaashi’s face and waiting for her to audibly approve before moving on. When she finally felt as though Akaashi was starting to stay in the happy mood rather than revert back to the sad one, she placed her hands on Akaashi’s waist and pulled her in tight. Akaashi, though still a bit delayed with her movements, adapted fast, adjusting herself so she could tuck her head under Bokuto’s chin. The taller girl moved off and down so her mouth was level with Akaashi’s ears, and she whispered soothing words into her ears. It was serving well to calm her down. Finally, Akaashi felt she was confident enough to speak.

“Bokuto-san?”

“Yes Kaashi?” 

“Why did you kiss me?

Bokuto brought her head off of Akaashi’s shoulder, moving around to look her in the eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

“The first time or the next 20?”

“T-the first time.”

“Well Kaashi, you seemed off today and I wanted to cheer you up!”

Akaashi settled, melting in Bokuto’s arms.

“Oh, thank you Bokuto-san. That was...very kind of you.”

“You’re my girlfriend, of course I’d want to help!"

The shorter girl’s eyes snapped open.

“Wait, I’m your what?!”

~o0o~

“So you’re telling me that you think that time I asked you if you wanted to go get onigiri… that was me asking you on a date,”

“Yup!”

“And you think right now, we’re on our fifth date, and that I just wanted to “Take things slow.”

“That’s right!”

Akaashi groaned, sliding down further into the dining table’s chair. 

“I’m such an idiot,” she muttered to herself, pushing her now-empty plate away. Bokuto frowned, pointing her fork at Akaashi.

“Hey, no, none of that! In this situation, it’s probably actually my fault that I didn’t ask you properly.”

She suddenly got an idea.

"Speaking of asking you properly… can I do that now?"

"Wait, what?"

Bokuto jumped out of her seat and ran around the table, pulling Akaashi out of her chair.

"Akaashi Kimiko, I think I like you! I also think that you might like me back,"

Akaashi smiled, suddenly realizing what Bokuto was doing.

"So, if you don't mind, I really want you to be my girlfriend! Is that okay, or-" "Yes."

For the second time that night, Bokuto's face lit up. 

"Yes?"

"Yes."

They both stared at each other, and then, in a split second, they started laughing. Bokuto picked Akaashi up and spun her around, joy clear in both of their eyes.

In that moment, Akaashi knew only one thing for sure. Tapping Bokuto's back to get her to put her down, she looked up into the other's eyes.

"We really need to get better at communication."

Bokuto groaned.

"C'mon Kaashi, let me have this one!"

"And why should I?"

"You're my girlfriend, you're meant to be nice to me!"

Though Akaashi acted nonchalant, she smiled as she picked up their plates and moved back into the kitchen.

"Girlfriend," she said to herself, placing the dishes in the sink.

"That sounds amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest: I saw Logu's 18th "How Is Tumblr Free?" video and the final ask just sparked inspiration like a match against firewood. 
> 
> (Factually speaking it doesn't actually light on fire instantly, it's more of a slow burn than anything... that's still accurate though)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the one-shot! Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it: I love seeing the notification, it makes my day :D
> 
> Until next time,  
> \- Quills!


End file.
